summer camp adventures
by blueroses12
Summary: It's about time the students of Hogwarts did something with their summer, so they all get sent to various camps, perhaps Harry will have a nice summer if he can get Dudly off his back, and those kids who hate him for no reason...
1. the muggle camp

Disclaimer j.k owns all harry potter characters

Chapter 1 muggle camp

The student of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry were all busy packing. At the end of school feast professor Dumbledore had announced that all students were being enrolled in muggle summer camps all over the world. Now only a week after the students returned home they would be leaving again for muggle summer camp. Of course not all students thought this would be a bad experience. Some thought a summer at muggle camp would be interesting others thought it would be intriguing like Ron weasly all rough he rarely studied and would miss his brothers that no longer attended Hogwarts.( well two of them any way one he could care less.) Ron was now at home packing things in a special trunk compartment that he dint want muggles to see. Some like Hermione granger thought that this would be happily combining to worlds well as long her friend Ron rembered to study muggle life as he was supposed to witch she highly doubted she wasn't on the other hand at all worried about her other best friend harry potters skill in the life of muggles all though she was worried about something it wasn't that no she was worried about his week had gone. the reason for hermines worries was good as they were right now harry was in his room having finished packing he was reading the list of students that were going to the same camp happily for the most part the letter for camp was as follows

Dear mister potter enclosed is a list of students to be attending camp sorring hills in America along with your self

Hermione granger

Neville longbottom

Collin creevy

Cedric diggory

Luna lovegoood

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

Fred weasly

George weasly

Ginny weasly

Ron weasly

Draco malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Vincent crab

Gregory goyle

Harry wasn't happy at all with the last three people on that list in fact he thought" I'm almost positive no one will be happy with them no one wants them there. " he was jolted out of his thoughts by a taping at the window indicating the arrival of his pet owl Hedwig he got up to let her in attached to one leg was a letter he recognized the writing of one of his teachers at Hogwarts he opened the letter and read

Dear mister potter

I am writing to inform you that you will be picked up at your home tomorrow morning at nine o'clock please be ready with your things by this time

Minerva mgonnegol

With that harry double checked his school things and new muggle cloths (Hermione's family had taken him shopping with them.) So that not as to forget anything last he packed his three most valued possessions away so no muggle bunk mate could find them his (invisibility cloak his broom and the photo album with pictures of his family hagrid had given him). Two of these things were all he had to remember his parents by next he locked Hedwig's cage so she wouldn't get out that night (the teachers had set it up so pet and delivery owls could be explained as a school experiment) and had just finished when he heard his uncle "boy get down here" harry knew his uncle was mad and there was no way he would make him madder so he rushed down stairs his uncle was a surprisingly neutral shade but he still looked and was extremely annoyed maybe even nervose "I heard the owl that better have been from your school boy" "it was" he a shored "well did they finally tell you what camp your going to boy" "yes " said harry bordly his uncle was extremely worried that he would be gang to the same camp in the states as dudly harry wasn't there were many camps in the states "well were are they sending the group from your lot" "some place called soaring hills " harry sighed bordly when he heard his uncle give a sharp intake of breath" that is were duddly's going with his friends" harry looked up sharply "what me and dudly are going to the same camp " "yes now you are to let him no exactly who is from your lot do you understand" harry took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth" as long as he promises to leave them alone" uncle Vernon turned purple with rage but apparently thought better of it and said in a would be calm voice" agreed " then he yelled at dudly who was to be leaving shortly to get down stairs "dudly it looks like you have to go to camp with harry" dudly went white "I don't want to go to camp with a bunch of freaks" harry was enraged "I know you don't want to but you do so get over it" he thought while uncle Vernon said "as long as you promise to leave the freaks alone harry will tell you witch ones they are" dudly reluctantly agreed to the conditions. Harry ran to grab the list and read it out loud but fought to keep discost from his voice while reading the names of the last four students after the names were read dudly left to catch a plane and harry went to bed. At nine the next day harry was mildly surprised by the way of transportation a small yellow school bus. Enchanted to fly at hyper speed Harry saw that this bus was much like the weasly car enchanted to be much bigger on the inside than out he sat back in a large comfortable chair in between Ron and Hermione they greeted each other than Ron asked what was on both his and Hermione's minds "how was your week" harry saw Ron's worried look at the mark on his face and Hermione's at the one on his arm so he told the truth" Dudly and his gang decided to play harry hunting to celebrate going to camp but other then that fine" he said in a voice so off hand it shocked Hermione but not Ron as he had seen harry's relatives then harry suddenly rembered "oh and dudly is going to the same camp as us" "what" both Ron and Hermione shouted just then Fred and George walked up " your cozens coming" "to the same camp" "as us" "this will be fun" harry and Ron both looked happy about the idea duddly's gang would get pay back while Hermione was trying to look disapproving and was failing miserably the rest of the ride was spent devising ways to get back at dudly for what he did to harry little did they know dudly would be the least of there problems


	2. the familer Portors

Disclaimer; j.k owns every one you recognize and maybe some you don't

An; hope you like the story please forgive my bad grammar

Chapter 2 the familiar Porters

Professor Mgonnegol watched every one get off the bus while professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey took notes on clip boards. Two consolers' unloaded the student's luggage. Two teenagers (they were being punished from the looks on there faces.) took all the pets out of the back. Harry Ron and Hermione looked around. By the lake there was a dock with many canoes, and then two rows of buildings ending with one big building with a sign saying offices and café.

The trio was waiting in line to get room assignments when a young kid of about five ran up. "You three are from the group doing the owl experiment aren't you. my families done that since as long as I can remember"

The trio Neville and Luna who were standing behind them all nodded thinking the same thing. "is this kid from a wizirding family" the groups suspicions were confirmed when they heard two people approaching talking about the new Bulgarian seeker stop mid-sentence

"Hey there you are Tommy weren't you supposed to stay with us" Said a tall kid of about fifteen with messy black hair and oddly familiar green eyes. The girl he had been talking to had hazel eyes red hair and a familiar look just like the boy come to think of it so did the little kid. (Tommy)

The small kid started complaining. "but they use owls too carry letters like mom and dad and you do." At this the trio looked at the group curiously.

Hermione being the smartest said" I thought this camp was all muggle." the reactions were surprising the elder two looked panic stricken while Tommy looked confused.

a third with the same odd familiarity came up he was about eight years old the girl looked suddenly less panicked. "hey Jake you want to take Tommy to the cabin" the boy seemed to see something in his look because he said" yea sure I would love to" while his face said nothing of the kind would happen if it wasn't extremely necessary as they walked off

"Maybe we should introducing are selves" said the older boy Ron said good idea" so they began

The older boy said "Dan Porter

The girl said "Hailey Porter

"Neville Longbottom"

"Luna Lovegoood"

"Hermione granger"

"Ron weasly"

"Ginny weasly" (she had walked up when Dan was talking about introducing each other)

"Harry potter"

There was no excitement or exclamation at his name. Hailey looked thoughtful. Dan looked a little unsure and even mad. "Now that introductions are done with lets talk we all know none of us are muggles. "The group all nodded" yet we need to pretend that we are at least around Tommy and Jake they don't know about magic yet.

"What?" Every one shouted Harry spoke in a soft yet menacing voice through gritted teeth "it is a crime to keep secrets of your heritage from someone like that I should know"

Just as he finished Dudley rammed past them saying "out of my way freaks."

Dudley and his gang cut the group sending Harry Ron Hermione, and Ginny flying to the ground. Fred and George looked furious (they had been following Dudley to learn where he was staying.) The groups were on there feet in seconds all sending death glares at the group.

Fred spoke venomously "Dursly you better hope we didn't see right because it looked like you pushed are little brother and sister and there friends down" Fred had spoken without George adding in this was defiantly bad for Dudley George looked just as furious but reframed from commenting to add more fear for Dudley just as they were about to attack a consular came up. "Is there a problem here children" she looked stern so the whole Hogwarts group minus the Slithers (the rest of the kids expected to come plus lee Gordon had come at the sign of a fight) knew they wouldn't get a chance at the gang so they coursed "yes!" the counselor looked suppressed she had obviously thought she would get a no.

"Well than care to explain." The first to speak was Hermione. "Ron Harry Neville Ginny, and I were waiting in line to get are assignments when Dudley and his gang came and shoved us all down and took are places in line Fred and George saw and told them that they had better give us are spots back ,and that's what happened."

The counselor looked satisfied but never the less she addressed Dudley. "Dudley is it what is your side of the story"

Dudley used his method of simply appealing to an adult's better side. "We did cut them mam but we had a good reason you see they go to Saint Brutouses, and they have to learn what it feels like to have criminal things done to them so what we did is actually a public service"

"What we most certainly do not go to any criminal school." Neville looked horrified at the accusations.

Hermione always logical pointed out that Saint Brutouses was a school for boys. The counselor took Dudley and his gang to the office by the time the commotion was over the Porters had already left

A/n you will learn more about the porters history in the next chapter I want at least on more review before I post again


	3. the first night at camp

Disclaimer j.k owns every one you don't reconize and maybe some you do

A/n thanks to all who review

Chapter 3

The first night at camp

That night once every one was steeled saw every one in there assigned cabins talking about that day

Girl's cabin

Ginny Hermione Luna and even Pansy (all though reluctantly) were sitting together talking while distancing themselves from the five muggle girls in there cabin, so as not to give the secret of magic

Hermione brought up the subject of the win of Gryffindor at the house cup the previous school year Pansy went to bed not hiding her discoust.

Ginny brought up the real subject "what do you think of the porter kids?"

"They looked familiar didn't they" Hermione stated.

"The three boys seemed familiar Hailey doesn't really." Luna said

Hermione didn't agree "Hailey doesn't seem as familiar more like someone I saw in a picture then someone I know but still familiar."

Ginny seemed thoughtful "she looks more like someone related to someone I've only seen in pictures but still someone I should know"

While the girls argued others all over did the same thing.

Younger boy's cabin

Harry Ron Neville and Collin were discussing the events of the day while Crab Goyle and malfoy sat in a corner laughing about "idiot muggles" Harry said "those porter kids all look so familiar don't they?"

"Neville spoke up "the boys look familiar that hazily girl not in the slightest. Collin nodded

"I don't know Hailey seems pretty familiar. just not in the same way as the others. Hailey reminds me more of a picture I've seen loads of times then someone I've seen in person." Harry nodded this time.

There was one other group having the same conversation.

Older boy's cabin

Lee along with Fred and George sat talking about pranks when lee brought up the subject they were all thinking about. "What do you make of those porters?"

"The boys all seem familiar, but that Hailey girl her attitude I think I should recognize" Said George.

"It's like I know someone with an almost identical act but not" Put in Fred.

"The porters are just too familiar "Finished Lee. They all agreed

Little did all the Hogwarts students know the porters were talking about them.

Porter's cabin

Hailey was waiting impatiently for Dan to get back from getting Tommy to bed. Hailey's parents were going to be working at the camp, but they wouldn't get there for a few days do to business in newyork. Dan and Hailey were keeping an eye on Jake and Tommy till they got there. Now Hailey couldn't wait to tell Jake about Harry and his death so they could get revenge on his imposter. She was stirred from her thoughts as Jake walked in with Dan.

"You sure we should tell him Hailey. You know mom and dad will be furious."

Of course he was right there parents Lily and James porter (more commonly known as potter) would be furious if they found they had told Jake about Harry before his eleventh birthday, but this was an emergency.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on hear?" Jake was getting annoyed.

Dan spoke "there is something you need to know, but first you have to promise to not let mom and dad know that you know alright. "

Jake looked a little skeptical, but never the less he spoke "I promise as long as it wont be something that makes me get in trouble if I'm caught."

Hailey assured him he wouldn't get in trouble then began. "When I turned eleven I was told a story. I will now tell you the story I heard. Are name isn't really porter it was changed because of tragedy we should not be four. Once when Mom Dad me and Dan lived in England there was another my twin harry potter one night are home was attacked Harry didn't live." Hailey looked extremely miserable

"Hang on wasn't harry potter the name of one of the guys that had the owls?"

Both Dan and Hailey nodded "he was impersonating harry were sure we want your help getting back at him"

Jake got a look of determination, and said "I'll do it."

A/n one more review before I even try to get the next chapter up please, thanks


	4. pranks and padfoot

Disclaimer: j.k owns every one you recognize, and maybe some you don't

A/ n thanks 2 my reviewers

Chapter 4 pranks and pad foot

The following few days were spent in a triangle of pranks. The three Porters first pranked the Hogwarts kids. The Hogwarts kid thought that it was Dudley so they got him and his gang. Dudley and his gang thought it was the Porters pranking them (the only observant gang member saw them scheming.) so they got revenge. The three Porters thought the Hogwarts students getting back at them so they were spurred on to worse.

One morning the Hogwarts kids were cleaning the younger boy's cabin after a particularly nasty prank. There was a tapping at the window so Hermione went too open the window to let in a tawny barn owl. The owl held out its leg to present her with a paper. She took the paper, and handed the owl five Knuts for payment. As Hermione unrolled the paper she let out a sharp gasp. The group of Hogwarts students surrounded her. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron looked at her with interest.

Hermione took a second to collect herself then spoke. "Listen to this. It was reported today that the imposable has happened. There has been an escape from Azkaban. Sirius Black somehow got past the Azkaban guards a feat said to be imposable. The ministry assures us he will be caught soon. Sirius Black has been sighted heading to an American summer camp were a group of students including the famous harry potter are staying. He was said to be talking about the very camp in his sleep. He apparently after harry potter.

There was slightness a mass murderer was after Harry. The only one who didn't seem worried was Harry. "You think we should let those porter kids know so they a keep there eyes out for trouble."

"I don't know they don't seem like they would care all that much" said Ron.

"Of course we should tell them the more people who know the more who will be on the lookout" Hermione exclaimed.

"She has a point you know Ron. They may not like any of us but they most likely don't want harry dead or a murderer on the lose" Said Fred."

"You have a point I doubt Sirius Black would not tell the other two kids about magic just for the heck of it."

"You no Potter" drawled Malfoy "if it were me I would be out hunting for revenge."

"What are you talking about why would I want revenge for some random murderer who wants to kill me?"

"You don't know Potter that's so good."

"What don't I know Malfoy?"

"Sirius Black was the one that sold your filthy parents out to Voldamort of course."

"**WHAT"**every one but the Slitherns shouted.

"Harry looked ready to kill "you mean he was a friend and he sold them out."

Malfoy looked pleased by the reaction. "I heard that they were best friends."

After much fighting they were off to the Porters except for the Slitherns who wanted to avoid the wrath of the trio if the meeting **should** go wrong.

They arrived at the Porters to find them all inside excluding the youngest Tommy they were not received kindly. "What are you doing here" Spat Hailey.

"We came to tell you about some urgent news in the prophet" stated Hermione looking signifantly at Jake.

"Jake why don't you go out with Tommy and have some fun." Hailey more ordered than suggested.

"Why do I always have to go away when you talking to them?" It was obvious that he was getting tired of being sent away.

"You are sent away because you cant here what we talk about" Dan looked even more annoyed then Jake.

Once Jake had left Hermione brought up the matter that they had come to talk about. "In the paper this morning there was an article saying that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He is on his way here to murder Harry"

The two Porters went from stunned to mad. "You say he's after your friend then he just found out you were impersonating our dead brother and you deserve what you get."

A/n I know its not as long as the last two and it cuts off at the best part but I have homework so it will be harder for me to right three chapters a day


	5. they are alive!

Disclaimer: j.k owns every one you recognize, and maybe some you don't

Last time:"You say he's after your friend then he just found out you were impersonating our dead brother and you deserve what you get."

Chapter five they are alive!

There was stunned silence for a few seconds after the announcement. The first to break the silence was Harry. "What are you talking about I'm not impersonating anybody. I have no family."

"We don't care whether or not you have any family, but you are defiantly impersonating our dead brother harry potter."

"You must have the wrong person because harry was an only child and is an orphan." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"No we don't Hailey spat. "Harry potter was our brother he died in an attack. Harry's death is why we moved to America. His death is why our parents left there friends. Sirius Black is after your friend because he was our parent's best friend."

All the Hogwarts students had there wands out in seconds. Harry spat his words the same way Hailey had."So this is a plan to get to me impersonate what I always wanted, don't believe me, make it look real. Then what lead me straight to Black so I die. Guess what I'm not falling for it. Just leave, and tell Black it didn't work.

A new voice sounded from behind them. "What trouble have you two gotten your selves into now." The person walked into full view he looked just like harry except he had hazel eyes. All wands flew in his direction when they saw him (witch was only eight every one but the Weaslys, Harry, and Hermione had gone to get help) the man was shocked then took on a face of amusement. "Seems like you two found the kids that go to Hogwarts and made enemies out of them."

Harry drew in his breath he had only heard that voice once when he had a run in with a dementor earlier that summer. He spoke in a voice so filled with hate that it would have sent a basilisk running. "how dare you impersonate the dead this is a new low even for a follower of Voldamort."

The man looked at harry for the first time. The second he saw him he looked angry, scared, and deadly all at once. When he spoke it showed the last of the last and first of the three. "How dare you impersonate the dead is this some kind of game to you get away now"

Herminie, and Ron came up beside harry wands still drawn looking ready to kill they each placed a hand on harry to keep him from attacking at the wrong moment. "You're the one playing the game harry has been are friend sense first year. All around the world people tell stories about him. He is no imposter you however are."

"You are probably Sirius Black in disguise" said Ron this apparently got the mans attention because he loosened his grip on his wand.

"If you were on the good side then why would Sirius be a problem he is on the good side. "The James potter fake looked confused.

"harry managed a fake laugh "if by good side you mean your masters side then were not on the same side are we."

Two more people walked in one were being held at wand point by the other. They were followed by Neville.

The one being held at wand point let out a small scream. That scream made harry drop to the ground in misery. "Harry what's wrong." Hermione looked worried.

Harry got up and answered to Ron and Hermione only. "When she screamed it sounded just like my moms final moments."

Hermione and Ron sent him sympathizing looks. The counselor that had come in was to be there dada professor that year. He spoke on a calm dangerous voice. "If you are who you say you are then turn into prongs." The kids all looked confused except for Fred and George who looked awed and even more disgusted then before. With a reluctant nod at professor Lupin there was a pop and in place of the man stood a stag with anther pop the man stood in his place

Professor Lupin let the woman go and ran to the man. He embraced him in a brotherly hug. He started talking. "Ware was you the last twelve years why didn't you come forward every one thought you and Lily were dead." If Harry looked mad before it was nothing compared to now?

"they didn't come forward because it is a plot to get me to Sirius black., and your going alone with it" the group looked surprised by the look on the mans face when harry finished.

"Forgive me moony if it is you but I have to check. What was the first thing you ever said to me? "

I first said you really shouldn't torture the poor teachers." The man went from suspicious to happy.

"Is that really Harry" Asked the man pointing to harry?' Professor Lupin nodded.

Harry looked if possible madder now that every one but the trio the adults and the older porter kids had left he had no reason to hold back his anger he spat his words. "What's going on here and why should I believe any of it." He was beyond mad why should he believe his parents are alive, and if they were why he was at the Durslys. His parents would never leave him there would they?

"Harry why don't you ask James a question that not even Black would no the answer to."

Harry looked from the two imposters and his teacher to his friends asking a silent question Ron had the answer he moulthed "cloak".

Harry asked "before the attack what did you ask dumbldore to hold on to?" Harry looked at the man expectantly if he answered wrong this could be over if he answered right then he did have parents and siblings.

The man spoke with almost pride "I gave him the invisabilty cloak for safe keeping." Harry looked at the man with a mixture of shock, joy, and sadness

a/n sorry about the messege at the end of chapter three I tried to get rid of it but it didn't work so I didn't mean it oh and yea I know the dementors weren't there until later but I needed them for the meeting


	6. reactions

A/n: the sixth chapter is ready sorry it took so long but I do have things I need to do

Flash back _Harry asked "before the attack what did you ask Dumbledore to hold on to?" Harry looked at the man expectantly if he answered wrong this could be over if he answered right then he did have parents and siblings. The man spoke with almost pride "I gave him the invisibility sadness cloak for safe keeping." Harry looked at the man with a mixture of shock, joy, and_

Summer camp and parents

Chapter six

The reactions

Harry still didn't know if he should believe the man that was imposable wasn't it. He really started to feel ashamed shouldn't he have looked for information about his parents that wasn't common knowledge. although his aunt and uncle would never have told him anything positive he at least might have some question ready if he had dared to look around the attic at number four, and was the one bit of information as classified as he wanted to think.

He looked at his friends that had crouched down next to him wands still trained on target. Even though they didn't have the most extensive arsenal they knew a few good curses plus they had faced worse together then one or two fully trained adults in there first year, yet trolls and plants couldn't curse you. Hermione looked like she was trying all the possibilities of how his parents could be alive and not know that he the boy who lived had lived she didn't look like she was coming to good conclusions. Ron looked like he was not going to even consider the answer of more than some one listing in on one of there conversations or maybe even James potter's all those years ago when he was still alive.

Hermione seemed to give up on finding the answer on her own. "If you just listen in on a conversation all those years ago how could you not know the boy who lived was alive." The other two members nodded thinking the same thing still not getting up from there positions on the floor

The man looked upset at the fact that the answer he gave hadn't proven himself and disappointed that Harry and his friends were that skeptical and looking for ways to prove who they were. "If you didn't think that question was secure than why did you bother asking it?"

Harry looked down Ron glared at the man for asking and Hermione glared while Harry mumbling answered "I don't really know any thing else to ask" the lily fake looked like she was torn from braking into tears and running right to number four and cursing the Durslys but she seemed to think better of doing ether while Harry still didn't believe them

Dan spoke witch make most jump sense no one had remembered that him and Hailey were in the room "mom dad have you lost your mind Harry's dead and this guy is a fake I don't know why but that's what we were dealing with when you came in" Hailey seemed to agree with every thing he said but was mad and hurt beyond words.

That had been enough for the trio they all jumped up as fast as lighting Harry was the one to speak "why do you think were the imposters if anything you are and why would you even pretend to think I'm dead I may not like to admit it but pretty much the whole wizarding world knows who I am" Ron smiled a little even in this time it was good to hear his friend stop being annoyingly modest

"Man you have a big ego who ever you are really I think you just blew your cover how could a twelve year old do any thing to make him self known all over the world"

Harry looked even more furious "first of all I DO NOT A BIG EGO that's Lockhart second of all I didn't really do any thing I just didn't die" Hailey looked like she was struggling not to roll her eyes

"That's about the dumbest reason to be famous I have ever heard of I didn't die ether and there was actually a time when I was one when I nearly died" the trio looked at her like she was crazy

Hermione completely ignored her comment and the other two followed there lead they all turned two the fake potter couple " well if you are who you say you are then you wont complain when professor Mgneogall questions you" professor Lupin looked a little offended that he wasn't good enough for trust

The Lily fake was the first to speak "of course we wouldn't mind but why wouldn't professor Lupin be trustworthy enough"

The golden trio a looked like her question was the most obvious in the world "well let's see he may be a teacher but that really isn't enough to make us believe him in such a possibly dangerous problem blind trust could be tragic."

The Lily fake looked really confused "but do you really think the headmaster would hire someone that wasn't trustworthy."

Harry snorted "the head master has made mistakes before why wouldn't he make more it was dumb to trust quarrel it was stupid to let Lockhart any were near a wand but they were our teachers quarrel nearly killed all three of us and he had Voldamort sticking out of the back of his head all year so do you think we could trust him next we got the git and all he was good at was taking credit for others work and then erasing there memory and he nearly sent me and Ron to saint mungos so I don't think blind trust is smart do you" every one but the trio were stunned at the short recap of the first two years of school for the trio

The silence was broken only when professor Mgneogall walked in to talk to the new consolers and enlist them to hunt for the trio to give them important letters about the fate of the secret world they learned in what she saw made her forget about the three letters even if they were important could wait until the problem at hand was solved "who are you and how dare you impersonate the dead" Lupin jumped in before any thing bad could happen and the potters were questioned and it really was them Harry knew he could trust the transfiguration teacher so he was finally reunited with his parents it was sort of surreal his friends stood by him as he saw his parents for the first time in nearly twelve years he had siblings he never knew about he might not have to see the Durslys ever again well except for Dudley who he would be seeing over the summer after sweet reunions with tears and all the professor remembered her reason for calling on the new staff

"Potter granger Weasly I have letters hear from the ministry with an important message" the three opened the letters witch read as follows

_**Due to a recent study it is now mandatory for all wizards and witches to perform magic and explain to muggles as we are now going to reveal are selves to muggles so please make sure to do magic in front of muggles**_

_**Cornelius fudge **_

_**Minister of magic **_

Every one was really more than a little shocked by the message but never the less every one agreed to follow the directions that the camp had set up the two older potter's went to the back of the lunch hall with the professors while the three potters Ron and Hermione went to the find Jake and Tommy then they would send Tommy and Jake to join the teachers for a short explanation of every thing that happened that day

it wasn't hard to find the younger potter's and they barley had to fight them to get them to go were they wanted but when they got to the mess hall what they saw didn't look pleasant the only seats left were at the table containing Dudley's gang, the slithern's and the rest of the Hogwarts kids none of them looked happy about the other groups

The group went to join the nicer students but they still heard Malfoy "potter did you see the new counselor she looks just like your mudblood mother" the trio was on there feet wands out in seconds but it was Dan that got to Malfoy first

"If I ever here you insult my mom again you will wake up very confused in a volcano"

Malfoy looked shocked for a second then He got a sly smile back. "I wasn't insulting your mother I was insulting potters"

"if you insult my little brother's parents then your insulting my parents to idiot any one could figure that out" Malfoy was really shocked after all his enemy was well known because his family died and he survived plus Harry potter never had any siblings

Dan seeing that he had threatened the kid enough put his wand away and calmly walked back to were the others were standing wands raised seeing as Malfoy had sat down they put there wands away and sat with the stunned group who started asking questions

A/n I know kind of cliff hanger I'll get the next chapter up soon please tell me what you think is the story even good and I KNOW MY GRAMMMERS BAD guys I got a lot of reviews about my grammar thanks for the advise but unless I have a volunteer to correct I'm stuck grammar is my worst point in writing


	7. the parents visit the camp

A/n guys you really have to review right now I'm starting to think I should just give up on this story

Summer camp and parents

**Last time:**___they put there wands away and sat with the stunned group who started asking questions _

Chapter seven

The parents visit the camp

"What do you mean little brother?"

"Why did you start being so nice you looked like you were ready to kill Harry when we told you about Black?"

"Are you really related to Harry?"

The questions continued until Dan told them to shut up "Harry Hailey do you think we should tell them or let them wait till the official announcement at diner" the two potter twins seemed to think this out Hailey on her own Harry with his two friends sense the only time he had a choice to tell anybody any thing it was more like should he tell Dumbledore that he heard voices and he had defiantly made the wrong choice there so he just shrugged and let Hailey decide the only problem was Hailey shrugged at the same time

"well that's great I guess we'll just have to wait till Jake and Tommy get here with mom and dad and ask them if we can tell" the other two just nodded but they didn't have to wait long sense just as they had nodded in perfect sink (witch made both of them blush.) the four mentioned walked up to the table

"You know if what mgonnegol said is true than I don't think it would be that hard for any one in the magical world to not figure it out on there own by dinner any way." The group that had not been present for the reunion looked up to be shocked after all James potter was almost an exact clone of the famous Harry potter

Fred and George were the first to regain there voices "Harry" "who is" "that and" why does" he look" "like" "you" after failing to follow the twins James spoke and began introductions

"James Potter' the others though stunned took the hint

"Lily Potter"

"Fred weasly"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Dean Thomas"

"Seamus Finnegan"

"George weasly"

"Colon creevy"

"Lee Jordan"

"Neville longbottom"

"Cedric diggory"

"Ginny weasly"

Fred nudged Ron who had not really looked like he cared what the others said but more like the conversation he was having with Hermione about why school work could be done at the end of the summer and there was no need to do it over the week they had, had at there homes "Ron pay attain you are supposed to tell them what your name is so we can figure out who those two really are" Ron looked up and saw that the two elder Potters who were currently talking to Harry happily

"I already did and I know exactly who they are and so do you they just told you" Ron nearly laughed at the look on Fred's face because his ever calm older brother never looked surprised he was always the one causing the surprise along with George who had the same look on his face

The two were interrupted by Hermione pointing out that it was about time to do some minor magic that could be explained away easily Ron noticed that every one except Dudley's gang and the two younger Potters who must have been practicing severe self restraint from running to there newly found brother had there wands out so that the only muggle that had a chance of noticing was Dudley who was nearest the group as the Slitherns had reluctantly joined the other Hogwarts students Ron followed suit and pulled out his wand

The older potters walked slowly and reluctantly to join the Hogwarts professors and to no ones surprise received a look of loathing that every one who went to Hogwarts knew was reserved for Harry "hey what's that slimy guys problem with mom and dad" Hailey had asked no one.

"that's professor Snape he always hated Harry for some reason sense the first time he laid eyes on him at the feast in first year" Harry and Ron who had Hermione's comment nodded in agreement after all Snape had hated Harry sense the first time

Lee seemed to be the first to get tired of being left out of the loop "what are you talking about every one knows Harry's parents died twelve years ago" Harry Hermione and Ron shook there heads Fred and George looked torn Dudley and his gang were walking this way ready to take there anger out on the Hogwarts students seeing the gang the kids put away the wands

"hey potter its time for a game of Harry hunting" Harry just rolled his eyes the younger potters looked frightened by the games name most the Hogwarts kids got ready to teach the bullies a lesson as they had tried this once or twice Hailey looked at her twin asking a silent question the slithern's looked like they would burst into laughter at any second and Dan beat the Hogwarts kids to teaching Dudley and his gang a lesson

"if I were you dear cousin I would be running away as fast as I could because if you don't I might just change my mind and in that case (at this he drew his wand in a silent threat only Dudley would understand) who knows what you will look like when you wake up" the threat seemed to work because Dudley called a silent but fast retreat once he had flown out the door Dan turned to Harry "what exactly is Harry hunting and when did he come up with this idea"

Harry looked reluctant to answer but he did any way " Harry hunting is well just like it sounds were they hunt me down and if they ever catch me I'm a punching bag until they get board it started in kindergarten when Dudley met his little gang." Harry flinched at the look on Dan's face Hailey saw this and if she hadn't been looking at Harry she would be sure he had said "don't do any thing stupid its not like it matters any more I got revenge easy" Hailey was sure that it had been his voice but maybe it was just her imagination just as every one had found a way to laugh at Dudley the potters came to brief all of the kids on the plans for the day and get Jake and Tommy who would be joining them on there jobs

"What exactly was that about you know threatening random muggles that is no way to introduce them to magic" Lily looked sternly at her eldest child but she must not have expected the answer she got

"that's right you had already left when Harry got to explaining who that was he already was a helpless case and he knew about magic that was Dudley Dursley and I only threatened him cause he did the same to Harry" Lily and James looked enraged

"So some informed muggle kid threatened Harry is there any reason he singled Harry out why" while James looked confused realization was dawning on Lily's face it was only helped when none other then Aunt Marge walked in

"so Potter you made some friends to keep you away from the trouble you deserve well I'll worn you kids right now he is nothing but a burden on my hard working brother and his family after his parents got themselves killed in a car crash" all the students even the Slitherns glared at the woman even a slither would admit to hating this woman for what she said about the hero of there world even though all the potters but harry had no clue what a hero he was yet knew that he was there brother or in the older potters case son

"A what do you mean finally Harry's had friends sense he started Hogwarts it's the fact that he has siblings is what's new" Ron smiled at the effect his words had

aunt Marge had turned a shade of purple that no human should be able to achieve witch for some reason made Harry flinch then he realized why that was the shade Harry's uncle had turned last year when he saw Harry escaping that shade of color must have been a bad sign for Harry before and even after he got his letter to Hogwarts by the look on Harry's face he had been right but as quickly as it had come it was gone but Ron might have been the only one to understand the reason but he was not the only one that saw Harry flinch at the color change in fact Hailey and Harry's parents saw him flinch while lily and James less then kindly told her that pretty much every thing they heard her say so far was an absolute lie and intruded them selves needless to say she was practically running to the area were the parents of the kids were asked to go soon followed by the Durslys who didn't even glance at the adults as they were to busy glaring at the three potters Harry for the same reasons as they had always had and Hailey and Dan because they were acting sort of as body guards like Ron and Hermione only they seemed more threatening having just got there brother back

"Harry what is with those Durslys your family why can't they at least be civil" Ron and Hermione sighed at the question while Harry looked upset and indifferent

"the Durslys love to and will take any chance to make me feel like I am not a member of the human race" the two other Potters in the room (Lily and James had been assigned to great arriving parents and if necessary help them find there kids if they had not been present in the front by the gate as it was fact that all but four from the school group had stayed in the lunch hall to talk for a few more minutes) looked discussed at there relatives actions.

Well we can talk about Harry's pre Hogwarts years after we meet up with our families before we have them start finding us here just as the group was heading outside Percy came in to find them for that very reason "oh there you are you must get to the front gates Harry your family's all ready here (at this Hailey mumbled "duh they work here" but Percy didn't notice) as your grandmother Neville Ron Fred George are parents are do any moment so you better hurry up" the group obediently followed Percy towards the front where Neville left to find his grandmother and Percy went to talk to his girlfriend as they had been avoiding all the other students whenever possible talking at the gate were professor Lupin and Harry's parents looking happy about the reunion and they were talking about how they could figure out what really happened on that street all those years ago (not that the group heard) while Tommy and Jake played carelessly near by the group pretty much separated to look for there incoming family's so that Ron Hermione Dan Hailey and Harry were left to talk they had were just starting the story of how Harry had got on the house team when Lily and James came up behind

"what is so interesting about your first flying lesson" Lily asked making the group jump as they hadn't seen her coming" Harry smiled this story would be one he actually wanted to tell them unlike many of the stories he could tell

"I was just getting to that Madame Hooch was about to give us the signal to start flying but Neville accidently took of early he couldn't land so he ended up falling Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital wing after she threatened to have any one who tried to fly while she was gone but after she left Malfoy started showing off the remember all that Neville had gotten that morning I told him to give it back so he took of on his broom and so I followed (at this point Hermione mumbled Idiot she was heard by Hailey so she had to explain when she was done every one had to agree) and he ended up throwing the remember all I dived after it but professor McGonagall saw me catch it and ran out when she caught me I was sure I was going to be expelled but it turned out she wanted me to be the new seeker and I was even allowed to get a broom"

James looked amazed "but McGonagall is about the strictest teacher in the school how could you must be amazing to get her to break the rules" the twins had come up behind and heard every thing he said

"he's the best" "never lost" "a game even" "when a Bluger" "went rouge" "or the time" "his broom was jinxed" "haven't lost a game as long as" "he played" even if we" haven't one the cup" "sense way before he joined" "evil teachers" "and evil" "books but" "Gryffindor is going to win this year"

The trio glared at the comment as Harry hadn't wanted to talk about the details of his years at Hogwarts for as long as he could but it looked like he would have to soon luckily before they could ask Hermione's parents came up and greeted them Hermione introduced them to every one after getting over the shock of meeting those who were supposed to be dead even with avoiding letting on to all the muggles then Hermione and her parents headed off to the lunch hall were all the Hogwarts students and there family's would be filled in on every thing that was happening at the camp including the resent discovery that none of the students were supposed to tell there parents

Soon after Hermione and her family had left the other potters started demanding to know what the twins who had left to keep an eye out for there family had meant about evil books and teachers Harry had started explaining about his first meeting with the Weaslys when the rest of the Weaslys came up

"Ron there you are we have to get to the lunch hall apparently there's some announcement for all the family's with kids in the school group its probably just expanding on what the ministry said but we do really need to hear it. Ron smirked at how clueless his mom was witch meant Fred and George had kept there promise

Ron was going to have some fun correcting her on the subject and the necessity of this meeting for six students that hadn't been at lunch and all the parents as the news that they had gained this morning for several reasons not even the Slitherns (they really didn't want to wake up as who knew what) wanted to tell their parents who was back from the dead "actually the meetings mostly about something that happened at lunch and with a misunderstanding between most of us Hogwarts kids and a couple of kids who's parents work here"

The two eldest Weaslys looked at Ron and the Weasly twins suspiously as if they were the ones causing trouble "and would you have any thing to do with causing this problem"

The twins glared at Ron while he took on a look of mock hurt there looks clearly said "how dare you tell them" his look said "I'm aloud to tell"

Ron after sending the twins a look answered "no I didn't really have any part in causing this problem" he looked thoughtful as he finished trying to remember if this was his fault in any way shape or form he was about to introduce the potters when Scabbers scampered towards him followed by Hermione's cat Crookshanks a look of comprehension dawned on James and Remus' faces when they saw the rat see them and turn in the other direction Ron thinking fast stunned his pet as Hermione had caught Crookshanks he ran and picked up his beloved pet then James spoke

"Ron may I see your rat for a second" Ron looked unsure but he held out his rat James was positive when he picked him up and looked at him "you know this Rat looks just like peter Pettigrew's anamagious form" with that he said the silent spell to turn him back into a human if it was him the shape blurred and there was the old school friend that had betrayed the potters not many of the muggles saw what had happened those who did wanted to check into a mental hospital the next half hour Sirius black was cleared of all charges and the potters were on there ways to be revealed as being alive to the few witches and wizards that wre present

A/n what do you think please do tell me


	8. the meetings

A/n I want 10 reviews total before I post the next chapter or results for the poll on my profile

Summer camp and parents

Chapter eight

The meetings

Harry really felt torn on one hand he had his hearts desire on the other his best friends rat wasn't even a rat but a murder who had heard almost every important detail of his life sense he had started Hogwarts how he had made his friends his secrets the exact way he had solved most problems every thing he could see his friends were the same way they had been there at Pettigrew's trial they were just happy that he was found out when he was or who knew what could of happened

They had just arrived at the lunch hall every one had been told that they had caught a possible murder so the only ones missing were Harry Ron and Hermione who every one assumed had some connection with the capture witch for once they didn't really but were he had been they did have a connection

Harry Ron and Hermione walked into the lunch room followed by the other potter kids most the kids dismissed them but the five absent at breakfast didn't Oliver wood followed closely by Katie bell Alicia spinet and Angelina Johnson walked up to them first "Harry what's happing and why did you bring those Porter muggles with you its not a meeting for them" Alicia seemed furious that he might reveal magic early the whole team that had missed breakfast looked extra angry with there seeker because of what could happen if they lost there best seeker in a decade at the very least

Hailey saw that these kids were way too old to be close friends with Harry so she guessed they were in charge of some group that he belonged to so she spoke up before they could get even madder then they looked now "were not muggles thank you haven't you been paying attention most you guys from Hogwarts knew that sense the start of camp." The four apologized he excepted saying they weren't the only ones that wanted to win after two failed attempts at the cup

Once they were out of hearing distance she asked "who were those guys" Harry told her then they went to sit by the Weaslys and the Grangers as they were the only two families with adults who knew the truth about the potters they had just finished introductions when professor McGonagall came to the podium she introduced the Potters there were cries of outrage

"There fakes they have to be fakes"

"The potters are dead that can't be them"

"Prove it"

The last cry came from none other then the biggest idiot on the planet who happened to be one professor Lockhart who happened to belong in the permanent ward in saint mungos but apparently they had found a way to restore his mind to the same health it was in before he had tried to wipe harry and Ron's minds

The potters imminently obliged with the request and as the stunned group welcomed them back the professor known as git to most the students walked toward the table were harry Ron and Hermione were sitting talking to a few of the students that had missed the chaos that morning and the other potters that weren't being welcomed back to the world of the living he seemed determined to do something very sinister

"Deeply sorry for the intrusion but if I may borrow Harry and Ron for a moment" with that he proceeded to pull on the two mentioned roughly but before they could struggle every one was on there feet wands drawn harry and Ron had been freed a moment later they joined the group wands in hand within moments

Lockhart ever sly spoke with great regret that would have been convincing if he hadn't used his supposed to be charming smile "so sorry but I just wanted to have a word and forgive the boys for what they did to me in the chamber of secrets last year"

Harry and Ron both looked extremely mad and both spoke in anger "you're the one that tried to curse us"

"Just because things didn't go as planned for you doesn't make it our fault you messed up" the fight brought Lily and James over were after hearing the story both Molly and Lily needed to be held back while James and Arthur both got away with cursing Lockhart but also had him bound as one of the students fetched the aurors that were still waiting for the dementor to cart of Pettigrew by the time they had returned Lockhart had imitated to being a fraud

As the group walked the Potters were filled in on every thing that had happened the last two years that harry had been at Hogwarts as they drew to the part about the duel last year Harry stopped talking the silence did not go un-noticed so Ron and Hermione looked to him for permission to continue they received a look that clearly begged them to continue for him until the duel part was explained so they did and after Harry had been reassured that it was fine he could talk to snakes they had arrived at there destination

The three families were standing outside the area were archery was supposed to take place they walked in quietly and got in line so that the next three groups would consist of the three families only

As harry waited patently in line he was suddenly pushed to the ground before he could figure out what was coming his friends and his twin had met the same fate

he managed to get hold of his glasses for a second before they were snapped in two by someone's large foot that also crushed his hand in the process he held his tongue reminding himself he now had his to younger siblings some were near him even though he couldn't tell were thanks to whoever stepped on his glasses

he suddenly remembered the first time he had met Hermione and how his glasses used to look it seemed like they were in need of the same treatment they needed back then he felt himself being lifted up and heard his female friends voice "reparo" he felt his glasses put themselves back together in his hands and he placed them on

"thanks" harry looked around he was not surprised to find that it was Dudley and his gang that had pushed him and his friends to the ground he also saw that all the parents of the kids but the Durslys were telling the children off for cutting in the line and how they had obviously hurt Harry (not that they thought his guardians would care just they didn't like that he was hurt) and Hailey

mean while the Durslys came up and they of course were ready to blame harry and his friends like they always did but they stopped short when they saw that none other than Lily and James potter who were of course supposed to be dead and gone long ago

of course Marge had already seen them and had dismissed it as a halsonation but now she couldn't and so was just as shocked as the other two elder Durslys as they never thought that they would see the potters alive again and had taken the chance to do anything that they wanted to there child that they hated for simply being alive well except for petunia she had always felt bad for Harry but she convinced herself that she hated him and her sister

"But your dead" spoke petunia

Lily snorted "well actually I'm not I'm breathing am I not"

the two fight it out until it was clear what had happened to the other in the end it was clear that petunia was lucky she hadn't been cursed into oblivion the same was clear to all of the Durslys and the people they had once called friends were now looking at them with utter loathing and apologizing for every thing they had ever done

That night at dinner was spent with Harry smiling happily surrounded by his new found family and his long time friends he went to bed smiling knowing that it was likely that he would be awoken that night by Sirius Black and knowing that he had his older brother near by

a/n: okay a few things pretend that all the people I didn't mention earlier were always there and by the way I never mentioned it before but no flames guys its just mean so review quick


	9. padfoot returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

A/n: I'm begging please review

Summer camp and parents

Chapter nine

Padfoot returns

Harry was tossing and turning from a nightmare he awoke in a cold sweat silently shooting up in bed from terror the second he realized were he was every thing came flooding back to him and he smiled slightly knowing he was safe

Harry was ready to close his eyes and go back to sleep when he heard a floor board creak he was yet again up in seconds silently waiting for someone to say anything or do something to let him know who it was

it could be Sirius black in which case he would try to find Ron and get to Pettigrew or it could be Dan or one of his roommates just moving around in the night but one thing was for sure he had to stay still incase it was Sirius Black he didn't want to scare him off it would be almost impossible to find him in the present circumstances

he felt someone nearing him he closed his eyes tightly but he felt someone kneel on his bed and heard a gruff voice that he didn't recognize "Harry" he felt a hand brush the fringe off his head he opened one eye slightly standing over him was none other then Sirius black looking at him with eyes filled to the brim with regret

Sirius looked away with what looked like determination and got up walking on to the next bed which belonged to one of the two muggles that the young boys shared a dorm with his name was john and he had a tendency to be an extremely light sleeper

Harry knew he had to do something the boy would wake up and scream his lungs off if he saw Sirius standing over him even if he knew it was likely he would show up that night harry did the only thing he could think of he sat up bolt right and got out of bed making like he was unaware of the extra person in the room

He walked over to his trunk which happened to be stacked with the other trunks by the last bed the bed that belonged to his brother that night he started looking through it while he woke his brother unnoticeably quieting him before he could speak and gesturing to Sirius who was again creeping toward the muggle bed thinking that Harry had been sleep walking and there was nothing he could do

They both were right behind him when Dan spoke at full volume "Sirius turn around what did you always tell me about turning your back to someone" Sirius was obviously startled thinking that the voice belonged to a dead person Harry would have been to young to remember what he told him and his siblings about there habit of turning there back on someone when that person was talking it had to be Dan but it couldn't be

Sirius turned around and was shocked there was Dan and harry Potter together looking not angry or hurt but perfectly calm and what surprised him was how harry and Dan contrasted Harry had multiple scars was far to skinny and his eyes looked slightly clouded over with sorrow like he just recently had a great life long sorrow lifted from him and he needed to learn that life could be good it reminded him of the look he saw on the prisoners being realized legally from Azkaban

Dan looked like he had a good life like he deserved for the most part he also had a look that told Sirius he had felt his losses the look in his eyes also said he didn't feel any more loss and he would be having a happy life but Sirius reasoned that it was just a mask he wore for harry Lily James Hailey they were all dead Sirius was willing to bet that Harry didn't even know about Hailey

When Sirius was about to speak there was knocking fast and furious along with shouting the shouting of two girls it woke the whole cabin and lights flashed on in a second Dean being the closest to the door let in two girls panting and panic stricken

in the chaos both Harry and Dan had to hold onto Sirius to keep him from sprinting out the door that was closed and locked behind the girls once every one was up and knew of Sirius' presence Hailey and Hermione explained that they had been chased when they went out for a walk by none other than Dudley Dursly and had run to the boys cabin for shelter

"well with that creep outside I guess the only option is for me to be the one to get mom and dad as the little pig is terrified of me and I'm oldest" Harry looked ready to protest but he was cut off "harry you stay here and make sure that Hermione and Hailey are okay and Sirius doesn't run" Harry nodded reluctantly wanting nothing more to be out there

"At least take the invisibility cloak" Dan was shocked remembering how his dad had told him about his old cloak and how he had left it with Dumbledore before the family had gone into hiding

"You mean the one that was dads" Harry nodded and grabbed it from his trunk "when did you get it"

"For Christmas first year" both Dan and Hailey smiled a little knowing that there brother had something to remind him of his parents for at least a small portion of the time they were separated from them Dan took the cloak picked up his wand and disappeared into the night to get his parents

As the door slammed shut and was locked by Ron Harry let go of Sirius' arm and walked over to his sister and friend "do you no why Dudley was chasing you to" they both looked up at there friend or brother respectively his voice was gentle and understanding he knew his cousin and knew the answer wouldn't be good

Hermione was the first to speak after all she knew that Harry understood better than Hailey and she had been in more life threaten situations "he wanted revenge he was mad because of the fight today he lost his friends so he was going to make all the wizards at camp suffer especially the ones with the last name potter or any connection whatsoever to you" Hermione and Ron both saw the look that crossed his face so Ron spoke

"Oh no mate this isn't your fault and I'm sure this is going to be the last time Dudley gets near any of us the second any consular wakes up were going to tell them about this and Dudley will be gone"

Harry finely admitted that nothing that happed was his fault and glanced at Sirius who was looking confused and staring at the door waiting with bated breath for the dementors or aurors to take him away Hailey had looked the same way at the same time much to the others amusement and was confused at his expression so she asked "why are you so upset you should be happy (she looked like she got a sudden idea) or did they not tell you"

Sirius looked up he saw Hailey looked much better he had been tuning out there conversation for the most part seeing as it felt like intruding to listen to the closer part of the group talk it seemed like it wasn't meant for outsiders but for the few kids in front of him the four that seemed to be close well the three seemed to be close and the twins seemed close as twins should be but it almost seemed as if Hailey was new to the group of kids

Ron as he gathered was his name seemed like he had met Hailey maybe a few months ago and was just beginning to get close to her but had known the others sense birth Hermione as he gathered seemed like she had known Hailey for a couple of years but had known the others sense birth Harry however seemed like he had known them all sense birth

he knew that wasn't true harry could not have known them all sense birth just Hailey it reminded him a small bit of how he felt when he was around the marauders they had known each other sense the Hogwarts express when they were eleven but it felt like they had known each other sense they were little except with peter he had been different they felt like they knew him for just that long

Hailey drew him out of his thoughts "did they tell you or not?" her voice was kind and curious just like Lilly's he remembered

"Tell me what" his voice he thought riley was rough from lack of use

"sorry guess I forgot with the chaos of you guys coming in and all" harry sounded truly remorseful but surprised Sirius is that he placed all the blame on himself and the way he talked made it obvious he thought it was extremely bad he forgot to mention something when his older brother or any one in the room minus any muggles could have probably told him so it wasn't entirely his fault

Hailey corrected his blame instantly like she was used to hearing him blame himself for any thing even though she had only just gotten to know him that very day and started the story "well for starters me Dan, mom and Dad never died second of all today peter Pettigrew was caught today and once you get an official state meant you will be free for good other then that and the fact that we were all just reunited with Harry I don't have much to say

Sirius could barely comprehend what he was hearing but once Hailey was done he had only a minute to comprehend what was being said because James and Lilly Potter walked through the door followed silently by Dan potter James spoke in the same happy sing song voice he had the last time Sirius saw him "so good to see you Padfoot" Sirius didn't know what to do his brother in every thing short of blood was in front of him breathing after he thought he was dead for all those years in Azkaban

He did the only thing he could think of he ran to him and embraced him making sure he was real making sure he wasn't seeing things


	10. magic and the dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

A/n: I'm begging please review

Flash back: He did the only thing he could think of he ran to him and embraced him making sure he was real making sure he wasn't seeing things

Summer camp and parents

Chapter ten

Magic and the Durslys

The others in the group watched with a smile as things were sorted out easily as the Potter's and Sirius were about to leave when James realized the girls trouble "Harry Ron Dan I want you three to escort the girls back to their cabin take the cloak and keep out of sight if possible you can do magic if you need to I wish I could escort you to myself but we need to get Sirius to talk to the auroras" with the agreement that they would follow James instructions they headed out

******************************************************************!

The silent group walked slowly toward the girls cabin with Ron and Harry watching the sides of the cabins the girls looking behind them and Dan forward slowly they reached their destination the boys walked in with the girls while shutting the door and locking it behind them next the girls turned on the lights to reveal Dudley standing right over Hailey's bed!

The group was not happy as they saw Dudley was holding a knife he looked ready to kill and he was before he could even get near any one he was disarmed and stunned then bound for extra measure he would not be able to try anything even if he were awake just as the other girls were starting to wake up the noise hadn't just woken up girls in there cabin but the adults in the parents cabin next door which sadly included the Durslys and the first to get to their cabin was Vernon Dursley himself

"keep it down some people are trying to sleep" the voice had the ones who knew it in defensive mode wands were drawn discreetly even the girls had their wands out slowly Angelina who had not yet been identified opened the door and with a fake relived smile let in the Durslys who were followed by their former friends Dudley was the first thing they saw as Angelina dived out of the way wand ready for any attack as the Durslys ran to their fallen son all wands were on them when they saw he was not moving as his wife worked at the ropes Vernon Dursly turned and saw that the cabin was a girls cabin he looked shocked for only a second as he saw most of the group had wands pointed at him and imagined his son met a similar problem earlier

"You freak what you did to my Dudley" the group all looked at the man and before a wand could be raised the adult men had him pinned to the ground with a clear shot to his head so he was instantly knocked out

The men continued to hold on to him like if they didn't he would just get up they obviously thought he was out aunt petunia screamed when she saw this "what are you doing get off of him"

As she was sent to the ground by a stunner before she could hurt the ones holding her husband she was bound quickly the women had seen this and were to shocked to do anything for a moment but Dan spoke before he could "hey he's out so you all can get up so we can bind him"

Mr. Poll kiss was the first to speak "I'm sorry but he may not be out and even so don't make yourself to be a hero we wouldn't think it right for kids to bind him any way" the wizards and witches in the room held back laughing and insult as Dan had been one of the ones to bind both the other Durslys and had stunned his Aunt even if he left that to his little brother the first time and the last for reasons only a few knew most of them were present now

"sir with all due respect I can easily bind him in fact a good amount of the children in this room should be able to it isn't that hard in fact those who I am talking about will have learned how to do so in seconds"

This comment drew the curiosity of the men holding him so they let him go slowly losing their grip ready to throw it back on at any second but Vernon Dursley did not stir and good to his promise Dan bound him in seconds the muggles were shocked but as Dan took charge there was nothing they could say to get an explanation soon the older Durslys were off to jail and Dudley was moved to a area where he couldn't cause trouble before he was picked up in the morning that night every one finally got to bed without any more trouble and a few more people knowing about the secret to be reveled in the morning

The boys of Harry's cabin were awoken to a knocking at the door only hours after they were all back in bed it was Harry who managed to get up first as he had experience with lasting on so little sleep thanks to the Durslys and nightmares he was able to get the door as all the others groaned and sat up to get ready for the day even if Ron was depressed seeing Harry as the first one up and Dan shocked

At the door was one of the consolers he was a muggle who was related to the camp owner his name was Sam Keen he smiled at Harry cheerily "I see someone got to bed a little late" he said taking in the un-groomed look mixed with a refreshed look that said he got enough sleep "well it's time for an inspection he walked past Harry's skinny form easily and into the cabin to see the boys muggles and all walking around sleepily trying to get ready for the day

Dan groaned but managed to not look to tiered not about to be out done by his little brother when it came to energy at least not right then when people were about to find out they were related that would look really bad and if they all acted kind of alike it might help Haley had always managed to survive on little sleep along with him but not this little he was sure she would be just as tired "what do you need this morning concealed Keen"

"I just have to make sure you haven't completely trashed your cabin then you can go back to whatever except for sleeping you all have to get to the lunch hall in a hour well every one that's in the school group and their families have to be in there by half but everyone else gets an hour" the said school group groaned along with Dan who was sure that he had to be there as they had said and their families he was Harry's family after all so the group prepared they got dressed grabbed their wands and had the for sight to grab Harry's cloak because they were going to tell the story that morning after some chaos plus Harry had promised Hailey she could get a closer look that day

The boys reached the lunch hall just on time and ran their separate ways Ron Harry and Dan met up with the Weaslys Grangers and Potters who were getting filled in on the nights events by a wary Hermione and a cheery Hailey who looked just as content as Harry was which had been annoying the boys to no end as they walked to the lunch hall well except for Ron he had just been a little depressed to see this as it meant that Harry still hadn't eased into being allowed to sleep later then he used to be

The three boys walked over to the group to see that the adults looked worried about the story they had just said it seemed they had finished the story and they were depressed by the events while Harry had a small smile on his face and so did his friends even with the events of last night had been bad the trio had seen worse especially Harry who had been treated just as horribly all his life with no one there to save him

Before much more then greetings could be uttered Kinsley Shakobolt walked up to address the crowd "today we reveal are selves to the world for what we are we will no longer do everything in our power to hide this time and age is ready to see and except why should we hideaway secrets so powerful a miracle has happened an insistent man free all at the perfect time for now today we show that nothing is imposable"

The crowd clapped loudly and prepared for their assignments they all were told to just perform simple spells throughout breakfast to raise suspicion with the muggles harmless things that would be found entertaining to everyone there Harry had been asked to cram in talking to snakes that would be in a cage by the stage and using his cloak Lilly and James would be walking around talking and would use their real last names instead of the fake ones they had taken years ago along with doing basic magic that only would be seen by those near the other two loyal marauders would join their friends

The Weaslys Hermione and the younger Potters (even the ones who didn't have wands) would be with Harry doing their jobs no matter how much most of them wanted to sleep

The group of kids sat around a table near the snake cage where Harry hissed a greeting to it and learned her name was Safire then went to eating breakfast fully awake joined by Hailey while the others tried to not collapse onto their food

know one said a thing in complaint about getting out of bed or the twins perky attitude because complaining about ether would make Harry feel qulity and that was the last thing anyone needed even Sirius the only one who hadn't been there was aware how bad off Harry had it at the Durslys and every one who heard his past got a good idea of why he was so awake now enjoying a conversation with his reasently discovered twin

the other boys in the cabin with Harry, Ron and Dan were arriving and as the tables were arranged by tables they went to join the table the group of child Wizards were at trying not to fall asleep or in the twins case talking happily and laughing the kids from all the other cabins the ones from the girls cabin joined most of the young wizards in trying not to fall asleep of course they all noticed Harry and Hailey but it was John the one who had nearly woken up with Sirius over his bed the night before

"how can you two be so awake you must have been awake longer then most of the kids here yet your ready for anything" Hailey just shrugged but she noticed that Harry got a look saying the boy had brought back memories though she didn't know it he was remembering Dudly's eleventh birthday and his wakening up after three hours sleep fully rested for a day of what he thought would be looking at pictures of cats

The boy seemed to want to know Harry's answer but was oblivious to the look in his eyes so Harry answered the question like he had with Ron and Hermione in first year after they had met Fluffy the answer that the Weasly children had gotten last summer after they had rescued Harry the answer he gave every one who took the time to ask "I'm just used to going on not much sleep"

the wizards present sighed sadly at his answer even Colon who had always been just a fan for a while knew what it meant and wanted to glare evilly none dared instead this pushed Ron into collapsing into his food only half from his lack of sleep the other half from depression and anger for the look his friend got when the question was asked every one even if they were tired laughed at this heck even Ron found this funny and plus Hermione wouldn't do the spell to clean him up while so many were watching so he had to splash water on his face instead of his ears turning red he took this with stride all the people around laughed there heads off and soon no one felt quite as tired as they cast small spells waking up the muggles that weren't in the view of the table they were sitting at Harry looked up after getting piers in the face with a small glob of scrambled eggs making him laugh loudly with his friends

Harry saw that the owls swooped in causing the muggles to scream thinking they were wild that was until some one noticed they had letters and packages tied to their legs Harry had not expected anything from any one was surprised as Hedwig landed with a barn owl from the prophet and a school owl the school owl had the customary letters for Ron and Hermione and Harry plus ones for Dan and Hailey excepting them to Hogwarts the letter from Hagrid was a cheery greeting congradalating Harry on his regained family

As the letters were read and several muggle girls asked to pet Hedwig Kinsley Shackelbolt came to the stage and started talking "you may have noticed that odd things have been happing over the last few days this is because today I am here to tell you that magic is indeed real (at this there were several gasps of disbelief) the magical community is ready to tell those of you we call muggles this today because we have found things have changed from old times and after this was decided we found something impossible to us right here at this camp reuniting a family and freeing an innocent man

the family is the Potter's there story is famous every child in our world has heard that Harry potter lived through the imposable as a baby of just one on Halloween night twelve years ago in the prossess losing a family just yesterday we learned his family had not indeed been lost just separated from his family now they are reunited

the man freed we were all sure was qultiy of betraying his friends the Potters then killing another friend all for the most evil wizard of all time we do not speak his name only the bravest of us do it was the other friend the one he was thought to have killed was the real trater and now he is in jail the real friend freed I will now leave you to ask your questions with the wizards who are staying here they are going to present themselves by changing into the traditanal outfit for wizards with this he was gone and all the wizards had un transfigured there robes so that they were all wearing robes and ready to answer Questions know one noticed the three in the back paling dramatically

A/n what do you think of the story now that Muggles know the secret


End file.
